Historias de alguien más
by DiZereon
Summary: —Oí, Luffy—le llamaba Zoro— ¿Te has pasado de copas?—le preguntaba con una sonrisa, tan divertido de lo imposible qué podía ser emborracharse con solo jugo. Serie de historias cortas e independientes (Si, las letras buscaron independencia) Primer tiro: Ebrio de alegría. Situación no romántica.


—**Historias de alguien más—**

**.**

A: **—**One Piece Fanfiction-net**—**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen**―**One Piece**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Eiichiro Oda,** ―Yo solo los tomo prestados un rato, ¡Para no tomar un rifle y enserio matar al tiempo que últimamente pasa volando! ¡Ya, enserio señor tiempo, ¿no ves que no me alcanzas?!

«««Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. «««

* * *

Primer tiro

Ebrio de alegría

Luffy nunca era de tomar; no tomaba alcohol por qué sencillamente no le gustaba su sabor... sabia tan jodidamente extraño que mejor evitaba la bebida y tomaba los deliciosos jugos y manjares que Sanji le ofrecía.  
Pero Zoro era su primero al mando, y el segundo sin duda era su tan genial cocinero. Podía acompañar a Sanji en sus cesiones de cocina, y escucharlo contar sus historias sobre el All Blue durante horas y horas; le agrada demasiado mirarle como movía sus manos al cocinar, y disfrutaba al por mayor de los fabulosos aromas que se esparcían por la cocina.  
Con Zoro la cosa era distinta. A Luffy le agradaba estar en compañía de sus nakamas, le hacia la mar de feliz compartir su tiempo con sus preciados amigos. Pero Zoro, bueno. Le agradaba su compañía. Así que solía sentarse junto a él, con un tarro de jugo en su mano, mientras una enorme sonrisa era apreciada en su rostro.

— _¡Hey, Zoro!—_le llamaba siempre que le veía tomar solo en la proa del barco— _¡Bebamos juntos!_  
Y Zoro siempre le respondía: —_Como diga capitán_—aun a sabiendas de que Luffy lo único que bebería seria algún jugo preparado por Sanji.  
Y así los alcanzaba la noche, Zoro escuchando las ocurrencias de su capitán hasta que este se lanzaba sobre él, terminando con un efecto de ebriedad que no debería tener.  
_—Oí, Luffy—le llamaba Zoro— ¿Te has pasado de copas?—_le preguntaba con una sonrisa, tan divertido de lo imposible qué podía ser emborracharse con solo jugo.

Luffy siempre era feliz, siempre estaba con sus amigos; amaba las aventuras y los peligros. Pero a la hora de acompañar a Zoro a tomar una 'copa', le gustaba aún más tirarse sobre los hombros del espadachín, y descansar.

Y eso era algo de lo que Zoro no podía negar que igualmente disfrutaba.

—_Mira que embriagarte con lo que Sanji te da..._

Siempre hubieron ocasiones en la que Zoro no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el 'cejas de caracol': "accidentalmente" dejaba caer unas 'gotas' de alcohol en la bebida de Luffy, aunque más que ser gotas, parecía que servía chorros.

Su duda se disipó una tarde en la que Sanji, mirando a Luffy desde el otro lado de la 'barra' le ofrecía un "_Speciale Oro"_:su más reciente orgullo. Vagamente recuerda que fue inspirado en alguna isla de algún lugar, lo que realmente no importaba.

Luffy había recibido con alegría -y una creciente ilusión- la bebida de manos de Sanji. Y solo hasta el último segundo, en el que Zoro les miraba sin hacer ruido y solo atento a lo que sucedía: Luffy aparto el vaso de sus labios, y mirando a Sanji con sus negros y penetrantes ojos ladeo su rostro.

—_Oí, Sanji. ¿Pones licor a todas mis bebidas? —_dijo directo y sin miramientos.

Sanji parpadeo, mientras el humo de su cigarro subía en espirales, y sus pensamientos lo hacían enchufar de forma inmediata la pregunta del capitán con su aparente embriagues a la hora de acompañar a Zoro a beber.

—_Cabrón, tú no necesitas 'beber' para ponerte borracho—_y ante la atenta mirada de Luffy, Sanji tomó su cigarro apartándolo de su boca, y después de formar un vaho de humo añadió: _—A ti es sencillo embriagarte con la alegría._

Zoro no quería pensar en cómo se pondría su capitán el día en que se convirtiera en el 'rey de los piratas'. Probablemente viviría por un largo tiempo, ebrio de alegría.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notes Break:

¡Hey! Saludando… a una nueva ¿sección? Sí, bueno; sería la primera vez que publico algo de One Piece, así que si cometí muchos errores, me alegraría que me los hicieran saber en un comentario. Realmente no sé si habrá pareja, pero son solo pequeños disparos en sí, mini historias, independientes de cada una. Este fue solo uno que subí en el face, (risas) un poco remodelado. Espero que les haya gustado. Y lamento si tengo muchos errores ortográficos (lloro mirando la pantalla).

Y otro detallito: no me sobra el tiempo… bueno, quizá solo un poco. Para aquellos que me leen en otras historias, estos pequeños relatos que estaré subiendo cada que me acuerde… en realidad cada que tenga tiempo (risas), no serán constantes, debido a la falta de tiempo y mi propia organización (más bien a falta de ella), no he podido escribir y actualizar como es debido (lloro amargamente). Mis disculpas no alcanzan, pero espero pronto retomar mis demás proyectos.

¡Gracias por leer! Y valga la redundancia: ¡Nos leemos!

Ciao!-


End file.
